


Unfair

by tigereyes45



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drama, Hunk isn't the best guy in this, I love him, Letting people down in more ways than one, Multi, No Pidge bashing in it either, No Shay bashing in this, OC Kids - Freeform, So much angst, Some adult content alluded to, Sometimes the nicest guys just aren't the most loyal though, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Hunk knew it was unfair. He should have had more self-control. Been more decisive. Now he was going to break their hearts all over again. At least this time it would be quick, but none of it had been painless.





	1. Chapter 1

It was unfair, what he was doing to her. Hunk understood that with as much pain and regret he felt the first time he had betrayed her trust. It had never been his plan to. Spending so much time in space together, so far away from Earth and Shay; things just happened. Now he was leaving her another way.

Looking up towards the vibrant orange sky above Hunk smiles. If only it had been yellow. That would be symbolic in a way. A yellow planet just like his lion. Just like Shay’s eyes. If it had been a green sky that would be a different kind of symbolism, and for a moment Hunk wishes it to turn green so his guilt would fill him instead of all this pain.

He recalls the first time he kissed her. He had kissed her. Never was it the other way around. That is a fact he could admit to himself. Ever kiss he shared with Pidge had been on his own accord. She never forced him, never asked him too, and only once did she ever protest. When his and Shay’s first child had been born. Voltron’s work was never done, and after spending six months on Balmera with her, and his son. Then it was off to space again and the tempting comfort of a friend’s embrace.

It had started off innocent enough. They were working on a project together. Which one it was Hunk couldn’t remember anymore. After a while working on projects together was just an excuse to spend any few moments of privacy with each other. Sneaking a few intimate touches in between all the mechanical bits and pieces around them. The first time it was before he and Shay became an actual couple. A night (or was it day?) of passion that was an accident. She was smirking. Her eyes filled with a mischievous he had come to expect when she solved a problem. As if she could use anything to cause a little bit of trouble. In truth, she could. Hunk loved that about her, and the kiss was so short. A simple one to her cheek, which then became a few longer ones on the lips, and eventually turned to other actions among other parts of their bodies. They swore to each other it was a one time deed, but it happened again and again.

Never officially together, but always nearby. Maybe that was why she seemed so upset the day Shay asked him out. Perhaps that was why the two were never around each other for long. Did he pit them against each other? If so that would be the thing he was sorriest for. Shay and Pidge could have been great friends if it hadn’t been for him then. Shay was kind, caring, always putting her trust in others. Pidge was protective, intelligent, she always took the first shot she got at something or someone. They were both loyal, headstrong, with unshakeable faith in the ideals and people they believed in. Both strong women who deserved so much more love than he could give.

He should have been a better father to his son, and his baby daughter. He should have stayed with them all more, given them all of his love. On the day he promised Shay to stay by her side for the rest of his life it should have been his final choice. That should have been the moment he became hers and only hers, but never had Hunk imagined himself capable of falling for two women. Of tearing them both apart.

He saw it on his final day with Shay. The sadness in her eyes. She claimed it was because he was always so far away, but deep inside he thinks that somehow she knew about Pidge. The bitterness and distance in Pidge’s mood and actions spoke volumes to him in the few months before today. He was hurting them both. Now he would hurt them all over again.

Tearing his eyes free from the bitter sky above he pulls out his phone. Opening his gallery Hunk saw the first few images within it. Pictures of his kids and their mother switching to Pidge and the team. His two families and he could not bring himself to do right by any of them. At least now the yellow lion could go to someone deserving of it. Someone who his team could trust, and would keep Shay safe.

In the distance, his lion roars. Somehow it brought itself to do so again, and again. Resting his back against the hard rock he crawled over too when they fell. He can’t recall who it was that shot him down, or why he left his lion. Only that they were and he had. Losing so many details as his eyes grow heavier. All of their faces remaining in his mind as slowly the orange sky becomes dark.


	2. Getting Together We'll Grieve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins deal with the lost of their friend as try and decide where to take him.

It was Lance who found his body. He found Hunk lying up against some rock on a planet under where their battle had been. Or perhaps it was above. They did fight the galra around that area a lot. Somehow he got separated off from everyone else and followed to the planet. He defeated the galra but his lion was defeated. Hunk evacuated or was shot out, maybe rejected from his lion. Whatever the case they were pretty far away from each other. Lance was lucky to have found him at all. So now here they were. All gathered in the all new castle within a meeting room. One of many that they used for meetings. The difference of this one is that it had enough central space for Hunk.

“We still have to decide what to do with his body.” Lance whispers as he looks up from Hunk’s lifeless form. It sits in a case to preserve his remains. His eyes were closed now and his body almost seemed to have shrunk compared to how he had been alive.

Everyone looks at each other. Mixed feelings over the many decisions they’ll have to make. Shiro sighs as Allura, and Keith choose to share a look. Pidge could tell from the exchange alone that they would not agree in this situation. She takes a deep breath and waits.

“We’ll take him back to Earth. Where his family is so they can bury him. They have a right to know what happened to their son.” Keith states as he crosses his arms.

“But he also has family on Balmera. Shay and the children.” Allura argues her face growing red.

“Yes and when was the last time his family on Earth saw him? Shay and the children have already been told, but have any of us contacted his mother?”

“His wife and children may want to bury him according to their customs.”

“And his parents would want to bury him on Earth where the rest of his family will be buried. They have customs too!” Keith points out. Apparently trying to add emphasis by throwing his arms out.

“Keith that is,”

“Enough! We’re going back to Earth and taking him with us. We can invite Shay and the kids so everyone can grieve together and his two families can work out what will happen to him. The decision is not ours to make! It should be made by his two families together. Besides it is about time the Balmerans met their human side of family. I don’t think Alcides and Ata ever met their grandparents. I think they should get a chance too.” Pidge announces gaining everyone’s attention.

The room grows silent once more. Keith and Allura’s gazes fall back down to the body before them all. With Coran grabbing Allura’s shoulder to offer her the little support he could in this situation. Shiro moves closer to Hunk’s form. Placing a hand on the glass he looks at Lance. As if by touching the glass case maybe they could bring him back as they all had Shiro once so long ago. Pidge shakes her head and chooses to follow Shiro’s gaze until she sees Lance nodding in her direction.

“If he had left a will we could know what he would have wanted, but he didn’t. Not a will, or a last message, just nothing. So we have to do our best to do right by him. Besides it is easier to bring Shay to Earth then it is to bring an entire unsuspecting human family into space to meet their half-alien grandchildren.” Pidge continues with Lance’s encouragement. “So we are going to Earth. Coran can you call Shay and invite her on board. We should start heading there now.”

“Where would they stay?” Coran asks as Pidge was walking away.

“In Hunk’s room.” She answers not even bothering to turn around.

Today had been tiring, and with the knowledge that Shay would be onboard along with her children, well Pidge needed some space. Within the new Castle the best place for space was her own room. With the door painted Green with lines of neon on it forming the shape of the temple she first found the green lion on. As she approaches the door the lines glow brighter before allowing entry. She ignores the yellow door on the other side of the hall in an attempt to keep the worse of her thoughts at bay.

“Lock door.” Hearing the clank behind her Pidge lets her body fall back onto her bed. Using the breathing method Matt had taught her once, she attempts to clear her mind. When that proves useless Pidge rolls onto her side and as far away from the trashcan at the foot of her bed as she could.

If she couldn’t clear her head she would just think about something else. Wait, they were going back to Earth. She could see Matt and her father again. That’s right. Damn, when was the last time she had seen them, or her mother? Was it a year on Earth yet? More? It wouldn’t matter to them. They would just be happy to see her. Man could she use Matt at a time like this. Her big brother would know what to do. How to handle this whole situation. If she could trust anyone to keep her secret it would be him, and he could be objective too. Giving her an unbiased opinion that would be really great right now. Until she saw him she would have to choose the best way to cope with everything herself. There are typically five stages of grief but the order of which is random and dependent on individuals. All could be experienced at once or as two, three, or one at a time. So where was she right now?

Not acceptance. Not yet. How could she accept the death of her closest friend so soon? Especially with the current situation. To accept it so soon would be denial in disguise or the revelation of a sociopath perhaps. Pidge doesn’t think she is a sociopath. It is also known that not everyone experiences all five stages. So the chances of her going through some of them were higher than other. Maybe if she thinks about the other paladins she could place everyone then herself.

“Well Keith seems to be in anger. Although he seems to be in a state of anger most of the time.” Pidge admits talking to herself out loud. She claps her hands and a electronic notebook pops up in front of her. An upgrade to the new castle Hunk and her had made together. In each of the rooms the owners could clap, snap, or whistle to summon different personal items. With her notebook she could type her thoughts and organize her mind.

“Now where were we? Ah yes Keith, anger. Lance could be anywhere from bargaining, denial, or depression. From how often he looked down to Hunk it could be the middle of denial. As he was the one who found Hunk he may be the most likely one to go into it. Or would that make him least likely?” Pidge ponders to herself. Writing down her questions she moves on.

“Allura could be anywhere.” Honestly Pidge could not tell from her simple speech in the meeting room where she would be right now and as Pidge did not want to ask she would not say. “Coran, skip. Shiro maybe,” Knocking on her door surprises Pidge. She claps her hands and send the notebook away.

“Who is it?” She tries to keep the venom out of her voice, but it probably didn’t work.

“Whoa there. It’s just me.” Oh that was Lance.

“Unlock.” Pidge orders. Her door opens up and the tear stained face of Lance meets hers. Suddenly it felt as if her chest had broken open. The red paladin rubs his arm awkwardly as he approaches her bed. Moving past the two bean bag chairs he stands at the end of her bed. Pidge sits up giving him a nod. He takes it as permission to sit by her feet.

“How are you, uh, would you, hmm.” Lance presses his lips together as he fails to form the sentence.

“I’m fine. I-i think.” Pidge sits up a little straighter. “I’m not sure how to, well…. It’s different then what it was when I thought Matt had been gone. I broke down. I cried. I grieved, but now I’m only tired.”

“I was actually going to ask if you wanted to come see Shay and the kids. We are about to land on Balmera, but do you need to talk about this?” Lance asks. It was a stupid question, and it only reveals that he was trying to avoid the elephant as much as she was.

“No Lance. I don’t. That’s why I just told you all about it.”

Lance looks down. He slowly rubs his thumb over his fingers. “I know. Sorry. I just, it seems unreal. He was just here yesterday, smiling, laughing, just being Hunk.”

“I know Lance.” Pidge replies slowly growing annoyed. He is just repeating things everyone already knew. What point was there for that? He was here, they didn’t protect him like they should have, and now he’s gone. Pidge rubs her head as Lance begins to sob.

“Lance,” Pidge whispers his name as she watches her now oldest friend break down. “He’s still here. We just, can’t….see him.” Pidge struggles to get her words out. “The lions still hold a part of all of us, and with the Galra practically defeated we may not even need Voltron so for now we can just let the yellow lion rest. We can try to let him rest despite how much we all will miss him.” Lance wipes at his eyes but leans carelessly over the bed railing at the end. Not a good place to be. His head was bobbing back and forth from looking ahead of himself and down at the trashcan beneath him. She had to distract him.

“Lance you knew him the longest and you were his closest friend. He would want you to grieve and then move on. However he would also know that you would need time to. So if you need to cry then I guess go ahead, but maybe you should try to dry your eyes when the others are on board. You’ll need to be strong. How do you think Shay and the kids will feel if Uncle Lance’s eyes are as wet as theirs?”

“You’re right.” Lance sniffles, using his long sleeve jacket as a nose wipe. “I can’t let Al and At see me like this.”

Pidge leans forwards and pats his back to show some physical comfort. “There we go. Hey how about we go to Hunk’s room and make sure he hasn’t left any trash or screws lying around on the floor?”

“I don’t know Pidge.”

“It’s okay. We won’t move any of his stuff that isn’t on the floor. Okay?”

“Okay.” Lance begrudgingly agrees. Hopping off her bed, Pidge offers him her hand and a smile. Despite all of his ugly crying Lance did not look too bad as he attempts to smile back. For a moment Pidge wonders why he came to her instead of Keith or Shiro. As his hand grabs hers she realizes it doesn’t matter why because he needed her. He needed Pidge his fellow team member from training, and voltron member. So for now Pidge forces herself to forget about the rest of the worries that weigh down on her mind. Helping Lance could help herself as well.

Crossing the hall Hunk’s door automatically opens. Coran must have already dismantled the lock system on it. Pidge taps her fingers against the side of her leg as the two paladins look around the room. For the most part it was clean. Cleaner then Pidge’s had been two nights ago. There was no trash on the floor, but his desk had plenty of gadgets, crumple papers, and tossed wrappers on it. “Well it looks like we have our hands full.” Pidge jokes sarcastically. Lance laughs as he bends down to look under the bed. She shakes her head but joins her friend.

Looking around Hunk’s room she realizes just how much they all had changed throughout the years. She had gotten taller but was still the shortest member of the team. She stopped wearing her glasses, had her hair cut short, and bought a few more clothing items throughout the years. Lance was different too. Choosing to grow his hair out instead cutting it like she did. He stopped wearing jackets and took to wearing short sleeve, plain, blue t-shirts. Yet Hunk’s room was where Pidge sees the most change. It use to be a messy place almost as messy as hers. With items strewn about everywhere. Now his cookbooks were all put up, most of his personal items Pidge remembers seeing were now gone, and it felt empty.

In a moment it all dawns on her. Hunk is really never coming back.

It wasn't too long before they arrived at Balmera. With the people crowding around the Paladins’ new home, Team Voltron was slow to leave. Sending Shiro and Keith to find Shay and her family the rest choose to stay inside. The news had not been released so far and Allura wanted to let the galactic council know before the common masses. Coran was already preparing a speech for the princess to give the galaxy.

The sound of the main door opening catches Pidge’s attention. Looking up from the system manuscripts Coran had pulled up for Pidge, she notices Shiro followed by Shay come in. She was holding a small child in her arms. It takes Pidge a minute to notice that another one was hiding behind Shay’s legs. The green paladin squints, nods to Shiro, and then returns to her work. Making the screen larger to hide her reddening face. She knew they were coming on it had been her suggestion, so why did she still feel so….well she wasn’t even sure what the word was. Her chest felt constrained, her stomach in a knot, her hands suddenly became sweaty, and her face was incredibly hot.

“Get it together.” Pidge orders herself as she brings her hand to cover up the lower half of her face.

“Uh, excuse me. Pidge?” Damn it, why was Shay over here? And why did she sound so timid? She should be grieving with her children, grieving Hunk in the other room with his body. Not over here as Pidge was trying to busy herself.

“Yes?” Pidge asks still staring at the schematics before her. Casually she swipes her hand across them pulling up a new one.

“The children wanted to ask you something.” Shay admits looking down at her son.

Pidge looks back and forth at their faces. Shay was giving her son a reassuring look at Alcides who was stuck between looking up at Pidge and down at his mother’s feet. Sighing, Pidge shrinks the schematics. Bending down so she was eye level with Alcides Pidge rests her cheek in her hand with her elbow firmly on her knee.

“Hey there Alcides. What’s up?”

He drags his eyes up to meet’s Pidge’s. “G-green paladin,” He starts. Shay gives him a comforting pat on his head. “Will you please sign this?” He holds out an old picture of Lance, Hunk, and Pidge from their old garrison days. It already had two signatures on it. With a large empty space where Pidge stood.

Her hair had been so much longer back then and out there. They were all smiling even though most days she remembers them all mostly being miserable. “Uh, sure.” Pidge looks up to Shay for way of explanation.

“You’ve never stayed around long enough for him to ask for your signature. It had been the blue paladin’s idea originally.” Shay explains offering Pidge a friendly smile.

Pidge nods now understanding. It had been a gift from Lance and he wanted the signature of the paladins in it. At least he would always have a picture of his father, and due to it having Hunk’s signature along with what Shay said, Lance had given this picture to Alcides a while ago. She had no idea he still had photos of them from back then.

“Let me find a pen.” Pidge promises.

“I have one!” Alcides shouts as he shoves his hands into a pocket on his shirt. That was when Pidge took notice of what they were wearing for the first time. Alcides wore a bright yellow shirt with a overly large orange pocket on it. The shirt was long and wen to the boy’s knees with a style that was distinctly not Balmera like. He also wore brown Balmera shorts with it. Ata had on a loose fitting red dress. Judging by the stitching Pidge knows it had been made by Hunk. Probably during the year he was wholeheartedly practicing stitching clothes together when Shay was pregnant a second time.

The soft hearted fool.

Pidge looks away as thoughts of Hunk begin to sprout back up in her mind. Despite the children’s alien appearances their father was still evident in so much of them. Soft eyes, probably even softer hearts, just like his. One day would her child have the same? Will she have a child?

Taking the green pen from Alcides, because “Green is your color!” Pidge signs his photo. She smiles as fondly as she can manage at the him as she hands it back. His yellow eyes meet her brown.

“Here ya go. Now you have all of the paladins, and who knows. Maybe you or your sister will become paladins someday.” Pidge realizes what she says as soon as Shay takes Alcides’ hand. No mother would like the thought of their child doing the same job that got their father killed just hours before hand. Was it hours? It was probably longer by then now.

Pidge pinches the pinches her eyes together. “Shay I,” but it was too late. The Balmera had already gathered her children and walked away. Sighing, Pidge hope's they get to Earth fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Voltron fic and I am sorry for how I portrayed Hunk. No, I don't think he would actually cheat but this idea wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it out. Still, I hope you all enjoyed it and I may do another chapter depending on how this one is received.


End file.
